


Did You Love Me?

by allison3939



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M, 다들 싱글 설정, 달달물, 앵스트
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>가끔은 왜 그런 완벽한 상대와 헤어지게 됐는지 이해할 수 없는 법이다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Al_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Blue/gifts).
  * A translation of [Did You Love Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831180) by [Al_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Blue/pseuds/Al_Blue). 



_현재_

"저기-- 잠시만요-- 죄송합니다. 정말 죄송한데, 잠깐 나갔다가 바로 돌아올게요." 휴는 세트장 밖으로 나왔다. 그는 가슴을 열어 강제로 심호흡을 하며 찬 공기를 폐 속으로 들이마셔보았다. 가슴이 따끔거렸다. 억지로 숨을 몰아쉬려니 머리가 핑 돌았다.

"이봐--"

등에 따뜻한 손길이 닿는다. 휴는 뒤돌아 매즈의 부드러운 면셔츠에 얼굴을 기댔다.

매즈가 영어인지 덴마크어인지 모를 뭔가를 말하더니 달래듯 휴의 관자놀이에 입을 맞췄다.

그는 어느새 고급스러운 파란 정장에서 낡은 면셔츠로 옷을 갈아입었다. 한니발 특유의 값비싼 향수 냄새는 이미 사라졌고 비누 냄새와 따뜻한 살갗 냄새가 났다. 이상하게도 이쪽이 훨씬 더 취해들 것만 같다.

휴는 두 눈을 감고 혹시 매즈와 헤어지기로 한 결정이 잘못되었던 것은 아닐까 처음 아닌 고민에 빠졌다.

매즈에게 무슨 문제가 있었던 것은 아니었다. 그저, 휴는 참한 영국 아가씨를 만나서 부모님처럼 안정된 가정을 꾸려야만 했던 것이다. 매즈는 참한 영국 아가씨가 아니었다.

\------

_10년 전_

"어딜 가?" 잠긴 목소리가 물었다. 휴가 얼음장 같은 침대 끝에 걸쳐앉자 따뜻한 손가락이 등허리를 쓸어주었다.

"뭐라도 좀 걸쳐야겠어요. 지금 발가락에 동상 걸릴 것 같아요." 휴가 구시렁대면서 자신의 몸을 더듬는 손을 쳐냈다.

"글쎄." 따뜻한 몸뚱이가 등뒤로 슬쩍 와닿았다. "내가 직접 뎁혀줄 생각이었는데."

"별로 효과가 없는 것 같은데요." 뒷덜미에 입술이 닿았다. 휴는 몸을 떨면서 숨을 날카롭게 들이마셨다. "얼어죽을 것 같아요."

매즈는 그저 목젖을 울리면서 목과 오른쪽 어깨를 따라 벌린 입술을 맞췄다. 동시에 양손이 옆구리를 훑고 올라왔다.

인생은 정말 불공평하다. 휴는 몸을 또 떨었지만 이번엔 추워서 그런 건 아니었다.

그는 등을 돌려 매즈와 시선을 마주했다. 순간 숨이 막혔다. 그는 입술을 겹치면서 다시 냉기가 도는 침대로 매즈를 몰아붙여 이불 속으로 함께 파고들었다.

휴는 결국 그날 온종일 몸에 실오라기 하나 걸칠 기운도 없었다.

\------

_현재_

"이상한 모형이었어, 그렇지? 아주 잘 만들었더라고."

"전 괜찮아요."

포옹을 해주던 매즈는 휴와 눈을 마주하기 위해 조금 몸을 뺐다. "휴."

배우라면 누구나 캐릭터에 너무 몰입해버리는 경험을 갖게 되지만 휴는 여전히 극중의 삶에서 벗어나지 못한 채 오밤중에 눈물을 흘리며 깨어나곤 했다.

"실험용 인형을 잘 꾸며놓은 것일 뿐이지, 진짜 시체가 아니야."

휴는 웃었다. "그건 알아요."

"나 좀 봐봐."

"안돼요, 너무 아름다워서."

"휴."

지쳐버린 푸른 눈동자가 매즈를 마주했다. 매즈는 입맞춤으로 그 피곤한 기색을 몰아내고 싶었다.

몇년 전만 했어도 그렇게 해줄 수 있는 입장이었을 것이다. 하지만 그 당시에도 휴가 그런 키스들을 달갑게 받아들였던 건지 여전히 확신이 서지 않았다. 매즈에게는 소중한 행위였는데 휴에게는 조금이라도 의미가 있었는지조차.

\------

_10년 전_

"이게 지금 뭐하는 거라고?"

"신뢰와 협동력을 기르는 운동이에요."

"정말로? 뭘 위한 건데?"

"무대를 위한 거죠." 휴가 웃는다.

"정말로?" 매즈는 휴의 눈동자를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 그의 눈망울은 진정으로 아름다웠다. 무방비한 두 눈이 천천히 깜박였다.

두 사람은 매즈의 부엌에서 옷을 입고 손바닥 하나가 겨우 들어갈 정도의 거리만을 둔 채 서있었다. 휴는 이것이 연기에 도움이 되는 운동이니 대사 연습을 하기 전에 꼭 해야 한다고 주장했지만 아무리 봐도 이건 성적인 고문에 가까운 것 같았다.

두 사람의 팔이 구부러지며 동시에 움직였다. 절대 닿진 않는다. 반대편에 선 휴의 온기와 함께 부드러운 체향이 풍겨왔다. "섹스하는 사이도 아닌데 이 짓을 한다고?"

"우리 영국 사람들은 원래 끼리끼리 더러운 짓을 많이 하죠."

"역시 지저분하다니까." 지금 휴가 농담하고 있단 건 알고 있지만 왠지 모를 질투심이 일었다. 매즈는 우아한 동작으로 팔을 움직여 휴의 양 손목을 붙잡고는 등 뒤로 옭아맸다.

좋지 못한 판단이었다. 휴의 눈동자가 갑자기 날카로워졌다. 그는 매즈에게 잡혀있던 손목을 홱 빼버리고는 비틀거리며 물러났다.

매즈는 순순히 그를 놓아주었다. 장난이 심했다.

거칠게 키스해줄 때마다 휴가 신음을 흘리면서 살살 녹는 모습을 보아왔으니 이런 식으로 굴복시키거나 돌봐주는 것도 좋아할 줄 알았는데 아무래도 착각했나보다. 아직 두 사람이 함께 하게 된 지 2주도 채 안 되지 않았는가.

"전-- 전 이런 식으로 속박당하는 거 싫어해요." 휴가 어깨를 으쓱거리더니 추운 것마냥 양팔을 문질렀다.

"미안. 미안해--" 휴가 이대로 부엌을 떠나버릴 것 같아 매즈는 손을 뻗었지만 또 주춤했다. 휴를 더 밀어내는 꼴이 될까봐 걱정된다. "이런 건 안 해도--"

더 사과하거나 무릎이라도 꿇고 빌기 전에 휴에게 서렸던 냉기는 순식간에 사라졌다. 그는 다시 다가와 매즈에게 키스를 해주었다. 입술, 턱, 목, 그리고 귓불도 가볍게 깨문다. "원하는 건 뭐든 상관없어요. 전 그냥 눈 가리는 거나 수갑 플레이 같은 것만 안 하면 돼요. 괜찮죠?"

그래서 매즈는 신음하며 고개를 끄덕이고는 휴에게 이끌려 침실로 향했다. 휴는 그의 옷을 전부 벗긴 후 위에 올라타서 대사 연습할 힘도 쥐어짜낼 수 없을 때까지 허리를 흔들었다.

\------

_현재, 그날 오후_

"내 상담의 말로는, 내가 지금 감정을 거꾸로 느끼고 있대요." 휴가 짐짓 아무렇지 않게 주걱에 잔뜩 묻은 초콜릿 반죽을 핥아먹으며 말했다. 그는 오븐 안에 케익을 집어넣었다.

"그래서 어떤 느낌이 들었습니까?"

휴는 웃음 반 짜증 반이 섞인 시선을 보내왔다. "그러지 마요, 소름끼치게. 지금 요리 중이잖아요."

"알았어." 매즈가 웃으면서 휴 옆을 비집고 들어가 접시를 꺼냈다. "무슨 얘기하다가 나온 진단인데?"

"클레어와 내가 헤어진 이유에 대해서 얘기하고 있었어요. 그리고... 당신과 내가 헤어졌던 이유도."

"그땐 네가 너무 바빴고 서로 사는 곳도 멀었잖아. 아무래도 힘들었지."

두 사람은 헤어진 이후로 10년째 친구관계를 유지하고 있다. 매즈는 심호흡을 하면서 지금 느껴지는 가슴 속 통증은 기분 탓이라고 스스로를 타일렀다. "네가 클레어와 헤어진 이유와는 전혀 달라."

휴는 양푼과 주걱을 싱크대에 넣고는 물을 틀었다.

"매즈는 날 사랑했어요?"

매즈는 와인 잔을 더듬거리다가 결국 놓쳐버렸다. 진한 붉은 색 액체가 쏟아져 화강암으로 된 바닥을 따라 흘렀다. "휴."

"사랑했어요?"

매즈는 뒤로 물러나다가 아일랜드 카운터에 부딪혔다. "...넌 나를 사랑하지 않았지."

휴는 마침내 시선을 떨구더니 고심하듯 말했다. "그렇죠. 네, 그때는--"

매즈는 뒤에 있는 카운터를 꾹 움켜쥐면서 힘겹게 숨을 들이마셨다. 이 일로 또 눈물을 흘릴 순 없다. 그러기엔 이제 나이가 너무 많다. 갑자기 담배와 강한 술이 당긴다.

휴는 다시 고개를 들었다. "그때는 무엇 하나 놓기가 두려웠어요. 그랬다간-- 그랬다가는 당신과 사랑에 빠질 것 같았고 당신 같은 사람을 사랑한다는 건 나에게 너무 충격적이었으니까."

그는 잠시 말을 멈추었다. 조명 아래 눈동자가 빛나면서 입술이 부드러워졌다. "하지만-- 그래도 사랑했어요. 지금도 사랑하고 있어요."

\------

_10년 전_

"장소 옮겨야 할 것 같은데요." 휴는 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 목을 길게 드러내고는 매즈의 손을 끌어당겨 벨트 아래 단단하게 일어선 성기에 갖다댔다.

매즈는 손을 휴의 셔츠 안으로 밀어넣으면서 다소 거칠게 배와 가슴을 긁어내렸다. 그리고는 그를 더 가까이 끌어당겼다. "그냥 여기서 해도 되잖아."

"아앗-- 하--" 휴는 날카로운 웃음과 함께 신음을 흘렸다. 한쪽 손으로 매즈의 팔을 꽉 움켜쥔 채 그는 바지 안에 든 성기를 문지르는 매즈의 손을 더 강하게 내리눌렀다. "여기서요?"

매즈는 지금 다른 곳으로 이동하고 싶단 생각은 추호도 없었다. 그는 음악이 쿵쿵대는 어두운 클럽 벽에 기댄 채 휴를 바짝 뒤로 끌어당겨 가슴과 등을 밀착한 상태였다.

매즈는 그의 귓바퀴를 핥으면서 연약한 피부를 이로 살살 긁었다. "이대로 넣으면 될 것 같지 않아?"

"으흣--" 휴가 앓는 소리를 내며 등을 젖혔다. 지금 당장 매즈를 몸안에 받아들이고 싶다는 것처럼 그의 성기 위로 엉덩이를 비비는 모양새다.

"얼마나 아플 지 상상해봐." 매즈는 손가락을 구부려 뾰족하게 일어선 휴의 유두를 훑었다.

"넌 우리 손 안에다가 잔뜩 싸기만 하면 돼."

"매즈-- 으읏. 네."

매즈는 바지 속에 든 휴의 것을 다시 한 번 움켜쥐었고 프리컴으로 젖어드는 앞섶을 느꼈다. 

"그러면 우리가 참느라 얼마나 몸이 달아있었는지," 그는 길게 드러난 목줄기를 혀로 핥으며 미쳐버린 것만 같은 지금 이 순간을 즐겼다. "모든 사람들이 다 알게 되겠지."

매즈는 올해로 37살이지만 어째서인지 이 사람, 아직 잘 알지도 못하는 이 동료 배우 앞에만 서면 모든 이성을 잃어버리는 것만 같다. 지금 당장 옷을 전부 벗겨내서 휴의 가슴을 타고 흐르는 달콤한 땀방울을 핥아주고 싶다. 술에 취한 10대 꼬마들만 가득한 이 지저분한 클럽 바닥에서 내일 아침 둘 다 몸도 못 추스를 정도로 그를 엉망진창으로 범하고 싶다.

"제기랄--" 휴의 호흡이 거칠다. 그는 매즈와 눈이 겨우 마주칠 정도로 가늘게 두 눈을 떴다. "젠장, 난 당신이 너무 갖고 싶은데--"

휴의 눈동자는 진심으로 경이롭다고 매즈는 생각했다. 땀에 젖은 속눈썹이 화려한 조명 아래서 반짝거리니 더욱 그랬다.

절박한 독점욕에 불현듯 휩싸인 매즈는 두 사람의 몸을 홱 돌려서 휴가 벽에 등을 기대도록 몰아붙였다. 괴로울 정도로 아름답게 흐트러지는 그의 모습을 다른 사람들에게는 보여주고 싶지 않았다.

휴는 그저 몸을 맞대오면서 한쪽 다리로 매즈의 허리를 감싸올렸다. 단단해진 두 성기가 비벼졌다.

매즈는 신음소리를 삼키기 위해서 입술을 강하게 겹쳤지만 이내 휴의 지퍼를 내리기 위해서 다시 입술을 뗐다. 이런 느슨한 바지를 만들어준 패션계 신에게 감사의 절이라도 올리고 싶은 심정이다. 그는 휴의 매끄러운 성기를 손바닥으로 감싸고는 문질렀다. 

"읏--"

어깻죽지에 휴의 손톱이 고통스럽게 파고들었다. 피가 났을 것 같지만 매즈는 쿵쿵 울리는 감각에 그대로 몸을 맡겼다.

"아-- 매즈. 기분 좋아요-- 더 세게--"

\------

_현재_

휴는 문을 열었다. 손질하지 않은 머리카락에 또다른 낡은 티셔츠를 걸친 매즈가 장식 없는 초콜릿 케익을 들고 서있다.

"케익이라도 사오면 봐주겠다고 한 건..."

"진심은 아니었다고?" 매즈는 짐짓 자연스럽게 문틀에 몸을 기대고는 과장된 표정으로 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

"당신에겐요." 휴는 웃음기 없이 말했다. 일말의 미소도 보여주지 않는다. 헤어진 연인과 아무렇지 않게 친구로 지낼 수 있는 인간들은 다 엿먹으라고 해라.

통렬하게 들렸기를 바라면서 휴는 뒤로 물러나 매즈를 집에 들였다.

매즈가 비꼬듯 맞받아칠 줄 알았는데 그는 아무말도 하지 않았다.

"어제 오븐은 다행히 제때 껐어. 케익 자체는 네가 만든거나 마찬가지니까 같이 먹을까 해서." 매즈는 테이블 위에 케익을 올려놓는 것에 괜히 집중하더니 이어서 조용히 덧붙였다. "그리고... 아무래도 한번 상태를 확인하러 와야 할 것 같아서."

"전 멀쩡해요." 매즈에게 이만 나가달라고 말할까.

"휴-- "

아니, 그냥 휴가 나가는 게 나을지도 모르겠다. 본인 집이긴 하지만. "어제 매즈 집에서 갑자기 뛰쳐나온 꼴이 되긴 했지만, 전. 그. 뭐라고 할까요. 같은 사람에게 두 번 거절당하고 싶진 않네요."

"그건 거절한 게 아니라--"

"'그건 별로 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같다'는 말에 다른 뜻도 있던가요." 휴는 팔짱을 끼면서 빌어먹을 정도로 추운 토론토 겨울날씨를 탓했다.

"지금 당장은 아니라는 거야." 매즈는 방을 건너와 팔짱을 끼고 있는 휴의 팔에 손을 얹었다. "넌 이혼한 지 얼마 되지도 않았고 우리도 갑자기 또 같은 작품에서 일하는 사이가 됐잖아."

휴는 눈을 감아버렸다. 현실을 열심히 부정해보면 매즈가 눈앞에서 사라지지 않을까. 그러면 이 모든 것이 훨씬 쉬워질 것이다.

"휴, 제발." 매즈가 애원하듯 조용한 목소리로 말했다.

휴는 예전부터 저 목소리 앞에서는 힘을 쓰지 못했다. 

"어제 내가 널 사랑했냐고 물었지." 매즈의 얼굴은 온화하고 솔직해보였다. 세트장에서 휴가 마주해야 하는 캐릭터와는 정 반대다. "내 대답은, 그래 맞아, 난 널 사랑했어. 그리고 지금도 사랑해."

"그런데--"

"하지만 마음은 확실하게 결정했으면 좋겠어." 매즈는 잠시 말을 멈추고 휴의 팔을 위아래로 쓸어주었다. "넌 지금 매우 위태롭고 외로운 캐릭터를 연기하는 중이야. 그저 친숙하고 편안한 상대를 옆에 두고 싶은 것은 아닌지 시간을 갖고 생각해봤으면 해."

휴는 반발하듯 매즈의 손을 쳐냈다. "난 그저 편리하기 때문에 당신과 있고 싶은 게 아니에요, 매즈."

"알아." 매즈는 다시 시선을 떨구었다. "오히려 나와 있는 것이 편리하지 못한 게 문제였지."

"제 말은 그런 게--" 휴는 팔을 뻗어올렸다. 어떻게든 닿고 싶다. 손끝, 이어서 손바닥이 매즈의 아름다운 얼굴을 감쌌다.

"...그러니까 확실하게 알고 싶다는 거야." 매즈는 그의 손길에 응해왔다. "저번처럼 또 날 두고 가지 않을 거라는 확신이 필요해."

그는 두 눈을 감고 한참을 망설이다가 다시 입을 열었다. "그때만큼의 술과 약을 또 견뎌내기엔 이제 내 간도 예전같지 않으니까."

 

 


End file.
